


Change

by Dgww, Punks_and_Poets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgww/pseuds/Dgww, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punks_and_Poets/pseuds/Punks_and_Poets
Summary: In a world where Sirius does not die in Order of the Phoenix (only gets severely injured) and Harry gets to live at Grimauld place, where he realises a few things... Not much has changed at Hogwarts, or so Harry thinks.(did u realise I'm complete sh*** at summaries)But basically Snape helps Harry through a time of self discovery and love.





	1. Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing fanfiction, please give it a try. comments and criticism are very very welcome! oh and if ANY of u would like to be my beta, or if u know anyone who likes to Beta, you/ they are very needed by me! thank u soo much!
> 
> Characters belong to J.K.Rowling  
> No profit is being made

“Detention Mr. Potter.” Snape said without taking a look at the paper he was currently marking.

“But Sir! It was Malfoy!” Harry declared while fruitlessly trying to clean up sticky potions goo that was clinging to almost every schoolbook Harry owned.

Snape only looked up from his marking for a few seconds and looked over at Harry “20 points from Gryffindor”

“But…”

“Mr.Potter if you say another syllable, there will be another 100 points taken from Gryffindor!”

“Leave it, Harry, it’s not worth it,” whispered Hermione frantically to Harry. Harry sat there with his arms crossed and stared dejectedly over at Snape.

He then looked over to the Slytherins and saw Malfoy and idiot number one and number two sniggering themselves silly. He knew Malfoy had put something in his potion! He had been doing everything perfectly- followed each instruction down to the letter. He really thought this year was going to be different, but absolutely nothing had changed.  
Malfoy was still the same stuck up ferret and Snape was still a slimy bastard.

However, one thing for sure Harry knew had changed, something he realised during the summer holidays, something that Harry had yet to tell Ron or Hermione- Harry Potter; the chosen one, the boy who lived, the person who was going to destroy the dark lord, was undeniable, unquestionably gay.

He had been spending the summer at Grimmauld place with a still recovering Sirius, when he noticed two things.

One- Sirius and Remus were in a relationship (and Harry didn’t even care, in fact, he envied them) and two- He enjoyed looking at the second eldest Weasley- Charlie a bit too much. On such a level that the word “enjoyed” was nothing compared to the way Harry yearned, no desired to stroke his long strands of hair that were loosely tied together in a bun, to touch his perfectly chiseled abs, he even wanted to run his tongue over every surface of Charlie’s body. Harry had never had these kinds of thoughts before, not even about Ginny or Cho. Sure they were pretty but they had never evoked those kinds of thoughts in Harry.

It was while Harry was reminiscing over Charlie’s perfect body that he suddenly felt a sharp nudge.

“C’mon Harry, the class just finished let’s go!” Ron said while he was hurriedly stuffing his potions book back into his satchel.

It then occurred to Harry that Potions was the last class of the day and the weekend was now ahead of him. Harry couldn’t help but start smiling- already a week back to school and he desperately needed a break from school, maybe he could go flying tonight or he could go and see Hagrid or…

Harry suddenly stopped putting his things away “Shit!”

“Harry what is it?” Hermione asked while casting a quick, worried look to Harry’s forehead.

“It’s nothing Hermione, I just remembered that I had detention tonight” all plans of doing something fun or relaxing were destroyed. He had to spend his first free evening of the week in the dungeons, scrubbing cauldrons or copying lines.  
This week really couldn’t have gone any better…


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Harry has detention with Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character belong to Jk. Rowling! (love that girl)
> 
> (btw cursive writing is supposed to be the past)

Harry sat dejectedly in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fire. He really was not looking forward to Snape’s detention- not only because he wanted to play Quidditch, but also because of what Ron had said earlier during supper.

_“Hey Harry you know what Ginny just told me?” Ron whispered into Harry’s ear while they were at the dining table,_

_“Apparently Justin Finch Fletchly- is queer!” Harry felt his heart stop beating, is Ron trying to insinuate something? Did he know about Harry’s secret?_

_“Umm and?” he timidly asked Ron trying to sound as nonchalant as possible._

_“Mate did you hear what I said? Justin Finch Fletchly swings the other way? Plays for the other quidditch team??” Ron asked again his eyes almost popping out of their eye sockets. Suddenly Harry realised that Ron, thank Merlin, was not talking about him._

_“And? It’s his own business- why does it matter?” Harry replied almost angrily to Ron. Ron just sat there staring at Harry like he had grown another head._

_“Well it’s a bit weird, isn’t it? I mean almost unnatural, yeah? He might you know fancy one of us and…” Ron muttered in hushed tones to Harry._

_Harry couldn’t take it anymore, why was Ron so against gays? So instead of sitting there, listening to mean homophobic words, Harry just got up told Ron he had something (better) to do before his detention, and left._

Harry wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, he felt angry with Ron for being so homophobic, he was also however angry at himself, for not defending Justin and gays in general- he and his godfather were gay for Godric’s sake! But Harry also just felt really sad; his best friend, his brother basically thought that what Harry was, was ‘weird and unnatural’.

Harry got up from where he was sitting in the common room and made the long, gloomy way down to the dungeons. Maybe taking his mind off of what he was currently thinking, by scrubbing cauldrons or whatever Snape made him do, would be a good thing. He knocked twice on the hard wooden door of the potions classroom.

“Come in” Snape murmured.

Harry stepped into the potions classroom and immediately looked over to the sinks and saw the large towers of dirty cauldrons, he probably would have to clean tonight.

“Ah Mister Potter, punctual as ever. You may get started on scrubbing the cauldrons.” Snape said while sweeping his gaze over Harry- he noticed that the usually cheerfulness Harry usually always exuded was hardly there. Harry’s eyes were downcast and his mouth was tugged into a frown.

“Yes sir” Harry replied and walked over toward the sinks.

Even his tone, Snape realised seemed heavy like he had too many thoughts in his head, and didn’t know what to do with them.

Harry immediately set to work cleaning each cauldron like his life depended on it- he wanted to completely lose himself in the task before him. He didn’t want to think about Ron, he didn’t want to think about gays, he didn’t want to think about school- he didn’t want to think about anything, but how to get this f*ing glob of goop out of the cauldron he was currently holding.

Snape looked over to see how Harry was handling the task so far; he was surprised to see Harry almost attacking a cauldron to death.

“Umm Mister Potter, may I ask, whatever did that cauldron do to you to deserve such treatment?” Snape inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Snape’s voice.

“Oh, um nothing sir. Sorry” he replied while looking at the potions room floor.

“Well please refrain from doing so, you still have quite a few left. I’d hate to see any of them die” Snape sarcastically said to Harry.

Harry only then realized that slimy professor Snape had just made a joke, he quickly looked over to Snape, but he had already gone back to marking.

Harry realized that part form today in potions (where Harry really had gone maybe a tad too far) that Professor Snape had actually been quite ‘nice’ to Harry recently. Some things really had changed this year. Harry continued scrubbing the cauldrons until he finally finished. He cleaned up the sink area and looked over to Snape- to his surprise was looking right back at him.

“I’ve finished. May I leave?” Harry asked.

“Yes you may” Snape replied.

Harry was glad that Snape didn’t ask him to do anything else. He was looking forward to having an early night’s rest tonight. However, just when he reached the door Snape said:

“Oh and by the way Mister Potter, I expect to see you here in detention every Friday evening, until I tell you otherwise. Goodnight.”

Harry just looked over at Snape then turned around and left the potions classroom. Only until he was halfway to the common room, Harry shouted:

**“FUCK!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ?? R swear words ok? thanks as always for Reading! PxP


	3. Common room drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After detention Harry storms into the Gryffindor common room and sees Ron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to J. K Rowling!!!

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor tower, he didn't understand what was Snape's problem. He thought he had changed, but he was still the same slimy potions git.

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room wondering about why Harry had left him at the dining table, what did he say wrong? Maybe Harry just didn't care, or maybe he just really didn't like gays?

Suddenly the Gryffindor common room door bursts open and in storms a furious looking Harry, he probably had a shit detention, Ron thinks.

"I cannot believe him" Harry shouts after seeing that it's just Ron and a few first years in the common room,

  
"the audacity of the man! He thinks he can do whatever he likes" Harry says while waving his arms about.

  
"Well he's just Snape, when has he not been a bastard?" Ron asks Harry, hoping that he has forgotten about their lunchtime discussion.

  
"Well I know, I just, I just... " Harry trails off, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with Ron at lunch, which only provides to increase Harry's anger.

  
"And you!" Harry says while pointing at Ron's chest,  
"You have no right saying what you said at lunch, it's completely homophobic and mean! I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks like that." Harry shouted at Ron, almost all of the first years in the common room had stopped what they were doing, and were now avidly listening to Harry and Ron.

  
"I-I-I had no idea I was being homophobic, honestly Harry I'm sorry" Ron stuttered,

  
"I mean I really don't have anything against gays! For Godric's sake, my brother- Charlie is gay!" Ron whispered to Harry, not wanting the first years to hear what he was saying, it was a secret after all.

  
Harry didn't know how to respond to that. The guy who he had been fantasising about all summer was GAY?! Harry actually had a chance with him?? This changed everything, maybe this year really was not going to be that bad after all.

  
"Oh I didn't know Ron, it's just you really shouldn't say stuff like that about anyone- even if you don't know or like them," Harry said to Ron. 

  
"Yeah I know mate, I was way out of line, I'm sorry" Ron murmured.

After making up with Ron and going up the stairs to their dorm room, Harry is lying awake in his bed. He can't sleep, the events of the day are keeping him up; Charlie Weasley Greek God incarnate is gay! ... And Harry had a detention with Snape every Friday evening for Merlin knows how long.

  
Now all Harry had to do, was somehow get Charlie's attention- which was probably going to be difficult, considering that he is in boarding school in Scotland and Charlie is all the way in Romania working with dragons. Maybe Hermione could help? Mmm, maybe not...

•••• •- •-• •-• -•--- / •--• --- - - • •-• // •••• •- •-• •-• -•--- / •--• --- - - • •-•//•••• •- •-• •-• -•--- / •--• --- - - • •-•  
  
The weekend went by in a- food and quidditch -blur, Harry hadn't managed to do any homework, mainly because he was too busy making up plan: "Get Charlie's attention."

He had thought of something brilliant: first he was going to tell Ron about how he had become interested in dragons, then after boring Ron with loads of dragon facts, he would proceed to ask Ron for Charlie's address in Romania, so that he could write to him about 'dragons'.

  
Of course, he would only write about dragons in the beginning, but then hopefully if everything went to plan they would soon write about different 'things'.  
And before Harry knew it, he and Charlie would be together come Christmas time.  
It really was brilliant- Hermione would be proud.

Now all he had to do was find some books about dragons and do some research...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To many ellipses??? Sorry for the short chapter! I'm super stressed at school currently, but I'll try to upload weekly at least once or twice :)


	4. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets Charlies address and writes him a letter... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to J.K Rowling

_Dear Charlie,_

_We've been discussing our futures with Professor McGonagall, and for as long as I know that I was a wizard, I wanted to be an Auror. However lately I'm not so sure anymore- I've been thinking that when the war ends (hopefully), I don't think I'd want to fight dark wizards anymore; I've already had enough of Voldemort, why would I want to continue to plague myself with such people?_

_So after looking at subjects I enjoy, I realised that apart from DADA and transfiguration I also really like Care of Magical Creatures, hence the reason why I am writing you._

_I think I might want to consider working with dragons or any other type of magical creature in my future._  
_And I was hoping if you could maybe give me some insight on your job and how you applied for it and so on._

_I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience for you, I know you are probably very busy. It's alright if your unable to write back. Thanks !_  
_Harry_

  
Harry finished writing the letter and read it over, again and again, making sure he hadn't spelt anything wrong- that would be so embarrassing! He glanced over to Ron who was sitting on his bed reading a Chudley Cannon magazine in their dorm. He sighed, he better just get it over with.

"Hey Ron?"

  
"Heya Harry, what's up?" Ron asked, still unsure if Harry had forgiven entirely forgiven him yet.

  
"Umm, I was wondering if you could give me Charlie's address in Romania?" Harry quickly asked

  
"Wait, what? Why do you want Charlie's address?" Ron almost shouted

  
"Oh um well, you see, I've become quite interested in dragons and Magical creatures in general, and I was hoping Charlie could maybe give me some insight," Harry said, feeling more sure of himself.

  
"Oh ok, sure it's here" Ron dug around in his trunk until he found a piece of paper which had the address on it.

  
"Thanks so much mate," Harry said while quickly taking the paper from Ron to read:

**Charlie Weasley  
** Dragon preservation  
Camp 2  
Făgăraș, Romania 

"But hey Harry, what's with the sudden interest in Magical Creatures?" Ron suddenly asked,

  
Damm Harry really thought he had managed to get away with it,

  
"Well I've realised that I don't really want to become and Auror anymore" Harry replied,

  
Ron's shoulders slumped, he thought that he and Harry would become Aurors together. That was their dream, right? Since when had Harry ever shown any interest in Magical creatures? But why would Harry lie about this?

Harry watched as Ron processed everything in his mind, he could see his eyes frantically flicking back and forth, from Harry and the address he held in his hand. He knew that Ron would probably not take it very well, they did want to be Aurors together. But Harry really didn't want to be an Auror anymore. He didn't want to continue fighting when he didn't have to anymore. He's already had enough and the war hadn't even properly started yet.

Suddenly Ron sighed and said,

  
"Well if you think it'll make you happy, then go ahead, I hope Charlie will be able to help you."

  
"Yah, I hope so too" he definitely thinks Charlie will be able to help him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• HP ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow I never thought that you would actually consider working with Magical creatures, or Dragons (I thought you had enough of them in the third year).  
I understand where you're coming from though, you've been fighting all your life for the wizarding world and you shouldn't let that dictate your future._

_I'll try to help as much as I can, just write to me any questions you have and I'll try to answer them as well as I can. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid helped me a lot when I decided to pursue a career with dragons, maybe they can help you too._

_Have fun at school, and say hi to Ron and Ginny for me please! Hope to hear from you soon!_  
Yours,  
Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know my chapters are really short, and I didn't include anything about Snape and detention in this chapter, but don't worry it'll be in the next one. 
> 
> Oh and did anyone else watch Sherlock TFP and get a miny heart attack when Moriarty appeared-- only to have it crushed (thanks Moftiss, am I right?)


	5. Thoughtful thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco notices something new about Harry...  
> and Harry has another detention with Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know I know...... it has been WAY WAY too long! I promised I'd try to write a chapter every week! Ha!  
> And I don't have a good enough excuse only that school has been giving me hell (and so has my family) so please, please see it in your heart to forgive me! 
> 
> Characters belong to J.K Rowling

Charlie had written back.

He had actually written back! Harry couldn't keep that thought out of his head, he wasn't sure when he should write back (he didn't want to sound 'too' eager), and he didn't know what to write back...

The only thing he knew for sure was, that he was definitely going to reply to Charlie and his plan was definitely going to work!

\------------------HP----------------HP--------------------

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with a comical grin on his face, what made Harry Potter so stupidly happy? Draco wondered. He had never, never seen Potter look so, so... relaxed. It was like he didn't have a care in the world, and everyone knew THAT wasn't true. He's the Boy who lived, for Salazar's sake!

No, something was definitely happening. He must be plotting something, why else would he be so 'happy'. Draco thought while he was mindlessly stirring his yogurt and staring over at Harry.

Meanwhile Harry suddenly noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking at him. No not just looking, but staring. All thoughts of Charlie suddenly left his mind, why was Malfoy STARING at him? Was there something on his face? Harry tentatively touched his face but he couldn't feel anything on it- he still couldn't understand why Malfoy was looking at him.

Draco saw Harry slowly touch his face while looking straight at him. Oh shit, Har- I mean Potter saw me looking at him... shit, shit, shit. Draco hastily averted his gaze from Harry, got up and left the Great Hall.

Hmm, that's weird. What's gotten into Malfoy these days? I bet he's plotting something. Harry thinks to himself while casting a look across the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron had already left- weird why'd they leave without him?

Harry too then got up and left the great Hall.

\-----------------HP----------------HP-----------------------

"How is it already Friday?!" Harry asked Hermione as he plopped himself down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"I swear it was only just Monday yesterday!" Continued Harry as he grabbed a pillow to hug.

"Well Harry, I don't see what's wrong with Fridays? I mean don't Fridays signal the beginning of the weekend? The beginning of a bit of peace and quiet, isn't that a good thing?" Hermione said to Harry as she looked up from the book she was currently reading.

"Yes, yes Hermione Fridays are a good thing! It's just I've got detention with the dungeon bat tonight! And I hate it, it completely ruins my whole weekend!" Harry whined while lowering himself to lie on the couch.

"Oi stop it, Harry, whining about your dreadful situation won't help you at all!" Ron said.

"Hey When did you get here?" Harry inquired.

"Well if you bothered to stop wallowing for a bit you would have noticed me come in about 5 minutes ago," Ron said as he pushed Harry's legs down so he could sit.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ron, I know it isn't really a big deal. It's just I thought this year was going to be different, maybe even better. And so far it's just been basically the same, and even a bit worse..." Ron and Hermione both looked over at Harry with a worried look in their eyes.

Harry noticed the worried expressions on his two friends' faces.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired and angry that I have to go to detention" Harry looked over at Hermione's watch on her wrist.

"Oh and would you look at the time! I need to go!" Harry said, on one hand almost happy that he didn't need to further explain to Ron and Hermione, but on the other, he was dreading detention with Snape- he really wasn't in the mood to scrub cauldrons or pick through slimy potions ingredients.

\---------------HP---------------HP-----------------------

'Knock knock knock' sounded against the wooden door of the potions room.

"Come in" Snape murmured barely lifting his eyes of an essay he was currently marking.

Harry took a hesitant step into the potions room, he still didn't understand why Snape wanted him in detention... he hadn't done anything wrong. It was completely unfair.

"Ah Mr.Potter I see you've come for your detention." Snape drawled as he looked over at Harry.

He again noticed Harry's lack in joyful demeanor, he really needed to find out was bothering the boy.

"You can start off by sorting through the potions cabinet. Over there" Snape pointed over to a cabinet at the back of the classroom.

Harry walked over to the cabinet and opened it. The cabinet was a complete mess. Ingredients were haphazardly thrown in, a few of the live ingredients had somehow managed to escape and were crawling around and over the numerous vials and jars, and a disgusting stench surrounded the whole cabinet.

This really was going to take forever. I hope Snape doesn't want me to finish it all today... Harry thought while looking up and down the whole cabinet.

Snape hadn't looked at that potions cabinet in ages. He never used it, mainly because of how disturbingly messy it was and because he had his own perfectly organised potions ingredients cabinet at the front of the classroom.

Snake knew it was unfair of him to make Harry clean up the cabinet, but he hoped that cleaning, organising the cabinet would help Harry to organise the turbulent thoughts he knew were going through Harry's head.

"Right, get to work Potter. Don't worry you won't have to do all of it today." Snape said and then resumed making essays.

And so Harry started the impossible task.

\---------------HP-----------------HP------------------

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thanks so much for writing back! I honestly didn't think you would! I'll definitely talk to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, but I wanted to ask you- why Romania?_

_I know it has the largest dragon reserve, but the UK has a dragon reserve too. What I'm really trying to ask is, what made you want to work in another country so far away from your family?_

_I'm sorry if this question is too imposing! You don't have to answer it if you don't want to!! It's only, I might want to work in another country as well, and I just want to inform myself better! Thank you again so, so much! Stay safe!_

_Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? 
> 
> Oh and omg! I saw Cursed Child last night! And let me tell you- it was ABSOLUTELY amazing!!!


	6. Night changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to JK Rowling

_Dear Harry,_

_What made you think I wouldn’t write back? I’m happy to help a fellow dragon lover, and Gryffindor!_

_The English dragon reserve is great, but I don't know; when I went to look at it the first time when I was 17 I got this gut feeling that it wasn't the place for me. Romania is not only the number one place for dragon conservation and research, it is also an amazing country with great people and nightlife (if you know what I mean :)_

_If you want to work in another country, then you should definitely visit the country first and make sure it’s the right fit for you. I hope school is going well, give my love to Ginny and Ron!_

_Yours, Charlie W._

——————————————————————————————————————————

Detention had gone as well as Harry imagined it to go. It took him almost four hours to put the potions cupboard in some state of the organization. Snape only begrudgingly let him go back to the Gryffindor tower, but once he got back he immediately went to his room and fell asleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry’s body ached and screamed in agony whenever he slightly moved in his bed, chills kept sweeping through his body making him shake from head to toe. He couldn't shake the memory of his nightmare/ vision out of his head. He kept hearing Voldemort shouting crucio after crucio, the screams of his victims were like a mantra in Harry’s head. Nothing he did could get rid of it, he couldn't go back to bed, and he couldn't move without a searing pain shooting through him from his scar. 

But one thing he definitely knew was that he couldn't stay in bed. Gritting his teeth and grabbing onto the side of his table Harry slowly rose from his bed, slightly staggering and almost losing balance. He rubbed his eyes and carefully put his glasses on, his room finally became clearer and he could see Ron’s head sticking out awkwardly from the curtains of his bed. ‘How could he possibly sleep like that?’ Harry thought, he then looked around his room and realized all the curtains around his roommate's bed were drawn closed. Dean was asleep, Neville was definitely asleep as Harry could hear his snoring echoing through the room, and Seamus was… wait where was Seamus? Harry didn't see him in his bed as Seamus’ curtains were carelessly thrown open and his covers were in a chaotic disarray.

Harry didn't know if it was because of his recent nightmare or just because he couldn't sleep, but he suddenly became extremely worried about where Seamus could be. He thought the worst could have happened to him so he rummaged around in his trunk and brought out the Marauders map. “I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good” Harry quietly whispered, glancing around making sure he hadn't woken up anyone in his dorm. 

He spotted Seamus over on the Astronomy tower. ‘What was he doing there?’ Harry thought, he was clearly alone and was hardly moving. ‘What if..?’, ‘no’ Harry thought shaking his head, he didn't think Seamus would do that. But he didn’t want to risk it, so Harry silently threw on his invisibility cloak and patted down the stairs to the common room. He cast a quick tempus and saw that it was 2 in the morning. After double checking the map again Harry crept out of the common room and made the long march over to the astronomy tower.

He was surprised not to run into Peeves or any of the other ghosts, but then again he had never roamed the castle this late at night. The light was slowly starting to trickle through the windows in the corridor and Harry could see the beginning of his shadow starting to take form on the castle walls. He needed to hurry up, he glanced again at the map and sure enough, Seamus was still standing in the same place. Harry picked up his speed and was soon at the foot of the winding stairs leading to the tower. 

He cautiously tiptoed up the stairs till he was right at the top, he could see Seamus’ back facing him, he was slightly bent over the railing and was looking out across the field. Harry took off his cloak and coughed. Seamus seemed to jump out of his daze, and quickly turned around and kept his hands behind his back. Once he saw who it was his face relaxed and he got a jokey grin on his face. 

“Oh Harry my man! You startled me mate, I almost thought you were Snape for a second. What are ya doing here so late?” Seamus inquired still keeping his hands firmly behind his back. 

“Seamus, fancy seeing you here” Harry said, pretending as if he’d just seen the fellow Gryffindor, “I just couldn't sleep, nightmare, and I needed some fresh air” Harry continued to say, while looking curiously at the way Seamus was standing.

Seamus seemed to notice the way Harry was looking at him strangely, “Oh, ok that makes sense.” he said slowly as if he were contemplating something.

“You know, fuck it we’re friends right? You wouldn't tell on me?” Seamus suddenly asked.

Harry looked at him confused, what was he on about? But then suddenly Seamus moved his hands from behind his back and Harry could see a rolled cigarette loosely in his right hand. 

“You smoke?” Harry stated,

“Yes Harry, but this isn't just a normal fag. I got this stuff from my muggle cousin, genius stuff really, makes you feel like you’re walking on air. All thoughts of you know who disappear.” Seamus said while taking a lazy drag of the joint and slowly let the smoke roll smoothly out of his mouth and into the early morning sky.

Harry loved the way it made Seamus look, it was like he didn't have a care in the world. He also loved the way Seamus described it. It was the exact thing he needed to forget about his nightmares. 

Seamus noticed Harry looking at his right hand wishfully, “Heya Harry do you want one? I’ve got plenty, I was able to plant my own close to the forbidden forest.” 

“Um yeah, sure why not, if you’re really alright with it?” He hesitantly asked.

Seamus just smiled, glad he could share his secret with someone. He took out his silver tin from his robe pocket and picked out a spliff. 

“Here ya go Harry. Just use a light incendio to light it, and take the first few drags slowly” Seamus said while holding the joint out to Harry. 

Harry took the joint from Seamus and put it between his lips, the object seemed foreign and of-of place and he could taste and smell this herby, minty flavor coming off from the joint. He lit the spliff and did his first ungraceful drag, he almost coughed his lungs out and held onto the railing for support. Seamus patted him on the back but didn’t say anything.

They continued in silence, taking long drags from their joints. Harry could feel this tingling sensation in his body and at times he seemed to lose balance, but Seamus was completely right he had forgotten all about Voldemort. 

once Harry finished his third joint he noticed it was getting really early in the morning and he and Seamus should be heading back to the Gryffindor tower soon.

“Thanks Seamus, this really helped me. Do you wanna go back to Gryffindor?” Harry asked while stubbing out the remainder of his joint.

“You’re ever welcome Harry, whenever you need some just ask! Um, I think I want to stay here a bit longer if that's alright?” Seamus answered, already turning his back to Harry again.

“Ya ya its fine, bye” and Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and left the tower.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so profusely sorry for not writing for soo long!!!!! Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos for my short and shitty story ...  
> I've just been super busy with my GCSEs, but I guess this sorta counts as English Language revision (?)  
> Thank u and again SORRY! ! !


	7. Night strolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks back to his dorm where he has time to think...  
> And the next day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGG I am honestly so so so sorry... I cannot put into words how sh***y I feel for doing this. But I hope you can forgive me, I've been going through a lot, school wise and family wise.

Harry made his way back to his dorm at a languid pace, stopping to examine each and every sound the castle made at night. He felt most comfortable bathed in the dark, all his troubles seemed to disappear. He didn't have to be Harry Potter when tip-toeing through the shadowed empty hallways, he could be just Harry. The shadows were his friends clinging to him and smothering him in their darkness, wisping around his bare feet and combing through his jet black hair.

Harry had never taken a stroll through the castle so late at night, but everything seemed so familiar to him like as if he had gone away and now he was finally back home. The cold stone of the castle floor seemed to ground him to earth stopping him from drifting off into the star-speckled sky. He trailed his fingers along the side of the castle feeling each and every ridge and a tiny crater on the castle walls. He didn't even need to open his eyes he knew this castle better than he knew himself, his feet automatically guided him in the direction of the Gryffindor tower and soon he was ascending the endless stairs higher and higher.

Alas he came face to face with the portrait of the fat lady, he almost didn't have the heart to wake her she loved so tranquil in her sleep. Her hair cascading down and surrounding her face her soft snore echoing throughout the corridors. 

> "Knock, knock” it sounded against the wood where Harry’s knuckles softly banged, the sound roused the lady, who seemed to jump and uselessly flay her arms about until she realized her ‘attacker’ was indeed Harry Potter.
> 
>   
>  “What are you doing out so late at night, hmm?” She said peering down at him with still sleepy eyes.
> 
> Harry rolled his eyes, “Revocate Animos” he proceeded to say, deciding he didn't feel like dealing with her antics.

The portrait door swung open, the fat lady only giving Harry one last angry glare before falling effortlessly back to sleep and closing the door quietly behind him. Harry took in the sight of the Gryffindor common room, it looked so peaceful and soft. A gentle fire still burnt and bathed the room in a warm glow. Blankets and pillows laid carelessly about the room, a chess game was frozen in its place. He made his way to his dorm up the stairs and around the corner until he could see Ron’s head still poking out from the drapes and could still hear Neville’s snores. Seamus’ bed unsurprisingly empty. Harry climbed into his own and relished the softness of his pillows and the warmth from his blanket. He slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Dear Charlie,_

_again, thank you for writing back._

_I think the main_ _reason, I don't want to work in England as well...Everyone here knows me. And I would like a kind of a 'fresh start' when I start working, I wanna be somewhere, where people know me as Harry and not as Harry Potter the "chosen one" (God I hate that name), where I'm judged on my abilities and not by my name._

_I hope I am making sense. School is going alright, Snape is just giving me a hard time, but that's nothing new. Ron and Ginny say hi,_

_Thank you again for all your help!_

_Harry_

* * *

School passed by as normal, Harry hardly paying attention in most of his classes. He didn't even respond to Malfoy when he called him a "shit-faced faggot" what does that even mean? It was almost like Harry was on the Hogwarts Express and his day was passing by him like blurry scenery. 

Soon lunch arrived, rousing Harry from his lucid daze. Ron and Hermione both looked at him with a troubled look on their faces.

> "What?" Harry asked in-between chews when he realized they were still looking at him.
> 
> "Nothing, nothing" Both of them replied going back to looking at their plates and sneaking small looks over to Harry.
> 
> "Well obviously somethings not fine, you guys keep on looking at me like something terrible has happened" Harry pressed on,
> 
> "It's just, well it's just you haven't said anything all day not even in class... and well we thought maybe you had a nightmare or something last night, cause you look really tired" Ron blurted out, averting his eyes from Harry and stabbing a piece of meat with his fork.
> 
> "Oh, no I didn't have a nightmare last night, I just couldn't sleep very well, breath,happy" Harry said, deciding not to tell them what he really did last night.
> 
> Ron and Hermione breath out in unison "That's good, well obviously not good that you couldn't sleep, but good" Hermione stuttered out, seeming to shortly lose her usual intellectual manner of speaking.
> 
> "So has Charlie replied" Ron smoothly said, changing the topic
> 
> "Oh ya, he has he says hi to you and Gin" Harry answered not really wanting to talk about Charlie to Ron, 
> 
> "But like what-" Ron was suddenly broken off by Seamus who swooped in and nudged Harry,
> 
> "Hiya Harry, mind coming over here so I can talk to you?" Seamus inquired, already pulling Harry off the bench.
> 
> "Yeah of course" Harry immediately rephappily he didn't have to talk to Ron anymore about Charlie.
> 
> "So Harry, about last night, it was actually really nice being able to do it with someone else, and I wondered if you wanted to join me again tonight perhaps if that's alright with you?" Seamus asked
> 
> "Oh sure, that would be nice. ok" Harry answered already looking forward to tonight.
> 
> "Great, see you then mate!" Seamus said while patting Harry on the back and then strolled away out of the hall.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is quite short, and I'm not even sure if some of my descriptions are even working.. I'm just trying to channel some English Lang. revision through this (My life is so sad right now). But I promise I'll try to write more, I've only got 10 exams left Yipee!  
> Also the Gryffindor password: "Revocate Animos" is Latin for: Recall your Spirits (It's from Virgils 'Aneid'- a.k.a. my Latin set text)


	8. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Saturday night, Harrys gets up to some 'mischief' with Seamus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

The rest of the Saturday rushed past Harry. He was wondering why Charlie hadn't written back, he was worried about the school he seemed to be getting worse in all his subjects, but he was also tremendously looking forward to tonight with Seamus. Harry didn't know why exactly, he never liked smoking. The idea of filling his lungs with deadly smoke just didn't appeal to him, he didn't want to help Voldemort with his demise. And yet the other night with Seamus on the astronomy tower.. he felt so peaceful and complete. He didn't have a care in the world, time stopped and he felt euphoric ready for anything the world threw at him, he could have vanquished hundreds of dark lords at that moment. But then it passed and he was Harry Potter the 'chosen one' again and all of his new found confidence and strength disappeared like smoke.

The clanking of cutlery startled Harry from his stupor, dinner seemed to have ended without Harry noticing. He too got up and saw that Ron and Hermione had again left without him. Across the hall he saw Malfoy still sitting alone at the Slytherin table, his head resting on his propped up hands. He was staring absentmindedly into space. He probably didn't even know dinner had ended ten minutes ago, he looked like he was on another planet entirely. Malfoy soon moved his gaze and was now looking directly at a staring Harry Potter, both Malfoy and Harry just continued to stare at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Emerald eyes focused on frozen blue eyes, and the world momentarily stopped for both of them. The muttering and clattering were suddenly muted and all of the air in Harry's lungs seemed to drain out of him, 'did Malfoy cast a spell on me or something?'. Draco just sat and stared, he had never in his life felt something akin to this before, he couldn't think and he couldn't move all he could do was stare at Har-Potter. But what seemed like an eternity soon passed, Snape walked up to Draco and roused him from his rapture and they both walked out of the great hall. Harry blinked several times, he didn't understand what had just happened and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. 

Harry didn't feel like socializing back in the Gryffindor common room so once he entered he quickly climbed the stairs to his dorm. It was completely empty and Harry laid down in his bed and closed the curtains. He closed his eyes and visualized Dra-Malfoy, he hadn't realized just how much Malfoy had changed over the years he was no longer the short and slightly chubby kid from last year he was now taller and more toned, he no longer had short slicked back hair it was now longer and looked extremely soft, he imagined running his fingers through it, caressing Draco's cheek and tracing his cheekbones. Harry fell asleep with the image of Draco in his head. 

* * *

> "Heya Harry you awake?" Seamus whispered shining a Lumos onto Harry's face.
> 
> Harry startled awake and instantly grabbed his wand and wordlessly cast a Lumos, "Oh it's you Seamus, you scared me for a sec"
> 
> "Me? I managed to scare the chosen one?" Seamus joked while pulling the covers off of Harry, "C'mon lets go, C'mon sleeping beauty" 
> 
> "I'm coming, I'm coming, just let me get my shoes on then we can go" Harry whispered back to Seamus while shooing him away and bending down to find said shoes. 
> 
> "Ok let us leave, get it? It sounds like 'Lettuce leaf ' ?" Seamus said once Harry had his shoes on and had stuffed a strange piece of folded parchment into his pocket.

They both walked in silence through the deserted hallways, the click-clack of their shoes making the only sound in the sleeping castle. After a while, they arrived at the astronomy tower, both let breathed out in unison and started laughing. 

> "Wow don't think I've ever been that quiet before in me life!" Seamus exclaimed, he walked over to the railing and leaned across looking up into the starry night sky.
> 
> "I'm not surprised, I don't think I've ever been around you when you're not talking." Harry said while walking over to stand next to him. 
> 
> "You know Harry, it's really nice just talking to you. I don't think we've ever talked to each other without Mione and Ron being present." Seamus reminisced while pulling out two joints from a metal container.
> 
> "You're right, I usually don't do things without them. It's weird when I think about it now.." Harry trailed off and took the joint Seamus offered him.

They lit their joints and watched as the smoke they breathed out mixed and mingled in the night sky. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of bliss washing over him he hummed and took another drag. 

> "Harry, I know this may seem a bit weird or, and I might be wrong. But are you, are you gay?" Seamus half whispered to Harry.
> 
> First Harry didn't know what to say, did he maybe do something that made him seem gay? Did Seamus cast a legilimens on him? "Umm, why, why do you ask?"
> 
> "Oh, um I don't know it's just I realized that something was different about you after the holidays and well I noticed little things, like instead of just looking at the brooms in quidditch magazines you would focus more on the guys riding the brooms and stuff and well you've just never really seemed that interested in girls like all the other guys" Seamus replied,
> 
> "Well, I haven't told anyone yet not even Ron or Hermione, but since you're asking... yes I am gay" Harry said, looking up at Seamus watching his reaction, surprisingly Seamus didn't seem to react the way Harry thought he would he just smiled and nodded his head and continued to take a drag from his joint.
> 
> "Thanks for telling me, I'm honored really. So are you together with anyone?" Seamus asked,
> 
> "No, no I'm not, I don't really know another gay guy in Hogwarts, so.." Harry replied.
> 
> "Oh there's plenty, you see I've got the world's best gaydar, I'll find you a bloke, no problem." Seamus said while patting Harry on the back.
> 
> "Alright, you do that. But I don't really think I'm looking for anyone just yet. It's all still pretty new to me, you know?"
> 
> "Ya, ya don't worry, Guru Seamus knows what you need!"

They both laughed for a while, taking long, slow drags from their joints. It was so peaceful and perfect Harry couldn't really remember where or who he was, he didn't want this feeling to end. 

> "Well Harry it's almost 2 am we should probably head back soon so we can get some sleep, is that ok?" Seamus said while stubbing out his joint on the railing.
> 
> "It's that late already? Yeah you're right I'm pretty tired" Harry replied, also stubbing out his joint and yawning.
> 
> "Oh um Seamus, I was wondering if maybe I could have a few joints, just for myself. I could pay you if you want, or..." Harry stammered out,
> 
> "No, No it's fine, here how many do you want?" Seamus answered holding out his now open metal container, which was filled to the brim with already rolled joints, "Like I said, I've got me own plant near the forbidden forest, so I have plenty" 
> 
> "Thanks, Seamus! This is great." Harry answered taking four joints out of the container and stuffing them carefully into his pajama bottom's pocket.

Together they descended the steps down the astronomy tower and made their silent walk back to their dorm in Gryffindor tower. Harry noticed that a weight had lifted off of his chest, he was so happy that he had finally told someone his 'secret' and he was extremely relieved that Seamus was accepting of him, hell he even wanted to help Harry find a bloke! 

* * *

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_You make complete sense, don't_ _worry. I forgot how grown up you were, sometimes it's hard for me to think of you anything other than 'wittle Ronikins' best mate :)._ _I think Romania would be a great place for you, no-one here really knows about you- well they do but they don't know what you look like or anything like that. I'm coming home for Christmas, will you be there? If you are then I would be happy to tell you everything you want to know!_

_I hope Snape will stop giving you a hard time, the best thing to do with Severus is just be honest with him that's what usually helped me. Hopefully, we'll see each other in two weeks!_

_Yours, Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry!!!!  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter its a bit longer than my usual short, shitty chapters. I am just so so happy GCSEs are done! But I am absolutely dreading results day...  
> Wishing you a fabulous summer x  
> P&P


	9. Lily's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has another Friday night detention with Snape, and some shit goes down  
> *Warning cliff hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling

There was only one week left until Harry was going to see Charlie. Ron had invited him of course on Sunday and Harry happily accepted, his plan was finally falling into place. Not to mention he was feeling so peaceful lately. He hadn't had a Nightmare in ages and he wasn't constantly worrying about Voldemort. Harry had also been spending a lot of time with Seamus on the astronomy tower and even in the forbidden forest. Harry would also go without Seamus, preferring solitude rather than Seamus’ constant talking. Those escapades helped Harry to calm down and they made him feel complete.

The only problem Harry had was Snape. 'Ugh that evil git, giving me detentions every fucking Friday! He honestly has no life’ Harry thought while stabbing at his supper. He hated having to waste his Friday evenings in the dungeons with the bat.

> “What's wrong mate? You look absolutely murderous” Ron said to Harry looking amused,
> 
> “You're not still angry at Snape for giving you detention, I mean you sort of deserved it Harry” Hermione then said, finding Harry's anger a bit too dramatic.
> 
> “Of course I'm angry Hermione! I could be doing so many other things than sitting in the dungeons scrubbing cauldrons while that pointy git watches me!”Harry replied, nearly exploding. Ron and Hermione both sighed, Harry never really complained about detentions before not even last year when Umbitch was torturing him, literally. Suddenly Harry got up from the Gryffindor table,
> 
> “Well I don't appreciate both of you making fun of me, I better be off to my detention. Don't want to give the greasy git more reason to hate me.” He exited the great hall with a huff. 

Hermione and Ron both gave each other a pointed stare, there was something going on with Harry that they didn't know about, and they were going to find out. 

Harry was actually lying to Ron and Hermione he still had an hour till Snape's detention, he just wanted to be alone for a bit and calm down before the dreaded detention. He sneaked off to the forbidden forest reveling in the brisk early winter air. Winter at Hogwarts was always his favourite time of the year, snow would blanket the ground and the rooftops of the castle, snowflakes would dance and twirl around and tickle you on the cheek and leave a light sprinkle on your hair. In contrast, the castle was warm and glowing bathing you in a feeling of love and peace. It was times like these when Harry would forget everything. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with cold air. It felt like an eternity until Harry eventually opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw that snow had lightly started to fall from heaven. 

Winter had finally come to Hogwarts.

Harry kept walking into the forest to his usual spot, keeping him out of view from the castle and Hagrid's hut. However, Harry was able to see anyone approaching. He sat down on a fallen tree and reached below it where Seamus had hidden his “stash”. Harry took out an already rolled joint and placed it between his lips, he took out his wand and wordlessly cast a light incendio. Harry lied down on the fallen tree and looked up at the canopy above him, snow and sunlight only slightly slivered through the cracks between the leaves. Harry slowly breathed out the deadly smoke and let his eyes flutter shut. Harry needed Charlie, the more days passed the more Harry knew that he couldn't live without him. The thought made Harry feel confused and vulnerable, he was both yearning for the holidays and dreading them. This was his escape from everything and everyone, and most importantly it was an escape from himself. 

Harry was trudging towards the dungeons, eyes still bloodshot and mind still sluggish. He was never usually this reckless but for some reason, he didn't seem to care right now. After casting a quick Tempus Harry realised he was already 5 minutes late. He entered Snape's classroom prepared to be verbally assaulted by the man.

> “Potter, how nice of you to finally grace me with your presence. I almost sent a search party out to find you.” Snape announced, not even looking up from his marking. 
> 
> Harry just smiled and gave out a small giggle, Snape the git was actually pretty funny. Harry had to bite down on his lips to stop more laughter from escaping.
> 
> “I'm so extremely sorry sir, I assure this will not happen again. What would you like me to do?” Harry replied hardly keeping the laughter out of his voice.

The small giggle and laughter in Harry's voice caused Snape to look up from his marking, immediately he took in Potter's appearance. The boy looked like he had just been outside, leaves and snow were still clinging to his clothes and hair, but even more astonishing the boy was actually smiling. Snape was about to let all hell loose on the boy when Potter suddenly looked up and fixed his green eyes directly on him, that was when Snape saw the redness surrounding the boys emerald iris’.

Harry didn't understand why Snape's face suddenly dropped and a flash of concern filled his eyes. Snape quickly rushed over to Harry and took the boys chin in his hand and yanked his face up so that he was looking directly in the boys eyes. He shuddered, what he saw were not lily's eyes but frighteningly green eyes surrounded by lines of blood weaving around them, the boys pupils were also extremely small just a tiny black speck in the middle of his eyes. Snape knew immediately what the boy had done. How foolish of him! Didn't he understand what he was doing to himself?

Harry yanked his chin out of Snape's grasp, 'Shit Snape knows, he definitely knows’ thoughts were rocking through Harry's head, Snape was going to tell the headmaster, he'll get expelled and never see Charlie again. Harry pulled out his wand, there was only one thing that could be done now.

“Obli-”,

“Silencio” Snape cast quickly before the boy could wipe his memory. 

Harry grabbed at his throat and mouth not understanding why he couldn't speak.

“You stupid, stupid boy” Snape muttered shaking his head, he leaned against the closest table and rubbed his eyes and with a heavy sigh he looked up at Lily's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon, ideas are just running through my head!! Have an amazing Sunday:)  
> PxP


	10. Goodbye weed, hello Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Jk Rowling 
> 
> I am sorry :(

“You stupid, stupid boy”

\------------------ • ------------------------

The look of utmost disappointment and sadness on Snape's face didn't make sense to Harry. This man who always treated him like shit, constantly insulting and forcing him into detention, this man who always looked at him like he was a piece of dirt on one of his precious test tubes, the same man was now looking at Harry with such pain, with such pity, and Harry did not like it one bit. But Harry still couldn't say anything. The silencio Snape casted on him was too strong for Harry to break. Snape was still watching him he hadn't said anything else but it looked like he was deciding on what he was going to say next.

> “Harry what have you done?” Snape finally asked, ending the silencio.
> 
> “S-Sir? I'm afraid I don't understand” the Free-feeling he was feeling before was now completely gone.
> 
> “You know exactly what I’m talking about, how long have been taking Marijuana?” Snape barked out, his candidacy slightly startling Harry.
> 
> “Oh um that, um well I'm not too sure about a month maybe” Harry stammered out averting his eyes to his shoes.
> 
> “A month… and where have you been getting your supply from?” Harry felt like he was being interrogated, the sadness in Snape's voice was completely gone. It had been replaced by a heavy seriousness and anger.
> 
> “F-from someone I know at home, a Muggle" he quickly replied, not wanting to get Seamus in trouble.
> 
> “And have you been sharing it with any of your fellow students” Snape said staring at Harry intently.
> 
> “No, No of course not” Harry quickly said, it was true after all he hadn't given any to anyone, Seamus had but not him. Snape took a few deep breaths that revelation putting him a bit at ease.
> 
> “Harry I want you to give me all the marijuana you possess. Now. And you better give me everything or I'm going straight to the Headmaster” Harry was so surprised to hear Snape say he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore, he quickly lifted his eyes up to Snape,
> 
> “Ok Professor” he replied, suddenly he felt like someone had sucked his soul out and then put it back in, all the effects of the drug were completely gone, Snape only gave him a knowing look,
> 
> “I expect you to be back here in less than an hour” Ok, an hour should be enough time for me to talk to Seamus and then go to the forbidden forest, Harry thought.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------- • --------------------
> 
>  

He ran to Gryffindor tower, he found Seamus sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room talking to Ron.

> “Seamus we need to talk, and in private” Harry said biting the corner of his thumb moving his eyes side to side.
> 
> “Wow Harry what's gotten your knickers in a twist? Are you alright you look absolutely mad"
> 
> “Seamus, honestly we don't have time for this. Just come with me now” Harry barked back, he managed to have the whole common room look at him. Nobody was speaking, obviously something was going on.
> 
> “Ok,ok Harry, let's go. Bye Ron” Seamus got up and followed Harry out of the common room after waving at Ron who was sitting on the couch looking confused.
> 
> \-------
> 
> “Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, we're going to get expelled. Oh shit, Snape is going to eat me. I'm going to die, I can't even imagine what my parents will do to me, oh shit” Seamus was now also chewing his nails and looking side to side.
> 
> “Don't worry, I didn't tell Snape you were involved, he thinks I got the weed from a Muggle friend from home. And that I'm the only one using it. You're in the clear. Snape also didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone, so I don't think I'll get expelled.” Harry spoke like he was reading off of a script, he wasn't agitated anymore but was surprisingly calm.
> 
> “Ah ok Harry, wow you're a great lad, you know that? Just give Snape everything I've got and don't worry about it.” They had arrived at the forbidden forest at their spot. Harry took out everything they had and put it into his satchel.
> 
> “Ok Seamus one last goodbye. This seems like such a waste.” They stood over the bag looking in at their collection. Harry hadn't thought about it before, but he had never really talked to Seamus before that night on the astronomy tower, now he considered him one of his best friends. Were they still going to hang out even after this?
> 
> “Hey Harry, don't worry honestly. It was fun while it lasted. And because of it we're proper mates now, not just dorm buddies” Seamus was smiling at Harry, and so was he. Seamus read his mind exactly.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> “Snape, here's everything.” Harry said while he was pouring out the contents of his bag onto the table. Snape stood there with his arms folded and looked at Harry's supply, it was quite a lot. 'Why would he have so much?’ he thought.
> 
> “This **is** everything, I hope for your sake.” He snarled, taking everything and putting it away in his desk.
> 
> “Of course sir” Harry muttered, he knew it would be stupid to lie to Snape.
> 
> “Good, then Potter you will have detention with me every night starting at 5 and ending when I say so. You may do other school work during these detentions, and you will analyze this marijuana you've been so carelessly putting into your body. You may go now. Good night”

Harry didn't wait for him to say it again and he left the dungeons thinking about what awaits him next. Harry also just realized that Charlie referred to Snape as Severus in his last letter, what was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ??? Also considerer this another bday present M. (I still need to give you my other one)


End file.
